Every Sigh and Scream We Make
by Poppy the Rabbit
Summary: A song fic about Pudding and Taruto being trapped underneath the inevitable collapsing dome mixing up Taruto's mixed feelings that are so hard to explain. Why does he hate Pudding so much when he knows that he loves her? Song is "I hate everything about you" by Three Days Grace.


**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! It's MEEEEEEEE! Even though I have a sad amount of reviews to my other story, I'm still going to post things! Right now, this is my first song fic. "Unspeakable Emotions" was inspired by a song, but it wasn't a song fic! Let's get this show on the road!**

MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW

Tart and Pudding were trapped in the area underneath the dome where thousands of people were gathering to watch a performance, blissfully unaware of the tremors and sinking spots in the dome below. However, Pudding had noticed and went to find the cause of this problem. She found a large enough crack in the floor and transformed into Mew Pudding before jumping in and came face-to-face with a yellow-eyed boy with brown hair in short ponytails.

**_Every time we lie awake,  
After every hit we take._**

"This is dangerous, Tart!" Pudding said.

The boy rolled his eyes. "DUH! That's why we're doing it!" Tart said with joy in his voice before rolling his eyes and clenching his fists. "MAN! This is why I hate kids!" Tart exclaimed.

Pudding put a hand on top of her head and did the same with Tart's head. This confused Tart untill Pudding exclaimed, "WOW! I'm taller!~"

Tart's eyes widened. Then he narrowed his eyes. "SHUT _UP!_" He screamed, clearly enraged by this statement

**_Every feeling that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet._**

Then he regained his composure and continued bragging about his plan. "The dome above will crash down! This is just a test run, so if this works, we'll undermine Tokyo!" Tart said, cheerfully.

"I can't let you do something like that!" Pudding said, clenching her fists.

**_Every roommate kept awake,_**

Tart took to the air and smirked. "Very well! Stop me if you can!~" He said, snapping his fingers. The ground shook beneath Pudding as a giant black and red looking praying mantis-like thing came up through the ground.

"A Chimera Anima!" Pudding said, susprised.

**_By every sigh and scream we make._**

"Today, I'm going to make you cry!" Tart said, motioning for the Chimera Anima to attack. "GO, Chimera Anima!" Tart yelled as the mantis approached Pudding.

The mantis attacked Pudding with its spiked claws, repeatedly thrashing about. Pudding hopped and flipped out of the way of the claws, making the mantis miss each time.

"You won't defeat it by running away!" Tart stated, lazily putting his hands behind his head nonchalantly.

**_All the feelings that I get,_**

"I... Know that!" Pudding said while jumping to, yet again, avoid the unrelenting blows of the mutant mantis. She finally had a good chance to get far enough away to attack. She threw a hand up in the air. "Pudding Ring!" She shouted, a small brown ring inside of a bigger yellow one with a blood red stone encrusted into it. Swinging the ring up to her head again, the brown ring flew through the air untill Pudding grabbed it with her other hand. She lowered her arms before bringing them up, along with her leg. "Pudding Ring Inferno!" She shouted, bringing her leg up farther as she did a line of continous backflips. She struck the ground with the rings, creating a trench. The mutant mantis was caught in a yellow light, which quickly formed into a giant pudding desert, trapping the mantis to where it couldn't move.

**_But I still don't miss you yet._**

Tart smirked when Pudding smiled. The ground shook and another mutant mantis appeared behind Pudding. Startled, Mew Pudding turned around. "_ANOTHER ONE?!_" Pudding yelled. The new mantis swatted at Pudding, but she cartwheeled away. "Too slow!~" Pudding said, tauntingly.

Getting bored with the lack of action, Tart snapped his finger. "I won't let you run!" Tart said when Pudding was being tied down by vines and plants that had sprouted out of the ground. She was struggling to get out of the trap, and Taruto just sat there, watching her struggle. "Did you forget that I can manipulate plants?" Tart asked.

The mantis sprinted for Pudding now that she was tied down, it would've attacked her if it gotten close enough, too, if a block of dirt hadn't hit the mantis squarely on the head. The mantis started wobbling, spinning in circles, and started to attack the air around it.

**_Only when I stop to think about it._**

"Oh, shoot! I've lost control of it!" Tart said as his eyes went wide.

Pudding started laughing. "Hahaha! That's so _lame!_"

Tart turned to glare at her. "SHUT UP!"

Pudding soon stopped when the ground above the two shook and dirt poured onto the two. They both stared wide-eyed at the dirt pouring through the ceiling before they both defensively put their arms over their heads and held Pudding held her breath untill they were soon both lost in a sea of dirt.

When the dirt avalanche was done, Taruto uncovered himself from the dirt and caught notice of a small curved tail. Chuckling to himself, he put his hands on his hips and jokingly remarked, "What're you doing, Being buried?" He then grabbed the tail and pulled as hard as he could untill he saw part of a yellow dress. He continued pulling untill all of Pudding could be seen. Pudding then brushed herself off and stood up.

**_I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?_**

Tart looked around, then grinned victoriously. "Hah! The exit's blocked! It serves you right!" Tart said, certain that this would bring tears to the monkey Mew's eyes.

Pudding blinked her brown eyes, then her face lit up with a brilliant smile. "Thank you!" She said, happily. "Thanks for helping me out!" Tart's eyes widened in disbelief. She was _HAPPY?!_ How could she possibly be happy?! She was supposed to be _CRYING!_ She took something out of her pocket, closing her fingers around it so that it would be a complete suprise to Taruto. She placed her hand on top of his and opened her fingers up, releasing a small candy wrapped in red wrapping paper into Tart's hands.

**_Every time we lie awake,  
After every hit we take._**

Tart looked at it, confused beyond all comprehension. "What's this?" He asked, studying it.

"It's a present for saving me!" Pudding stated with a cute smile that made her eyes sparkle.

Tart had to be sure, so he pointed to himself. "For _me?_" He asked. Pudding nodded. He clenched his fist, the candy hidden from view behind his fingers. "Stop fooling around! Why should I have this?!" He demanded.

**_Every feeling that I get,  
But I haven't missed you yet._**

"Listen, Taruto, you don't have to act like a bad guy! You know that we can't fight in her anyways!" Pudding said with another of her giant smiles.

Taruto narrowed his eyes. "_I_ can get out of her easily by teleportation!" Taruto reminded her. He pointed to Pudding. "_YOU'RE_ the one in trouble here!" When she continued to smile, Tart stuck his tongue out childishly at her.

They both sat down and Tart restated his point. "Listen, the exit's blocked, which means that you can't get out of here! You'll die here!"

**_Only when I stop to think about it._**

"Someone will come and get us!~" Pudding said, optomistically.

Trying a different approach, Tart repeated himself in a different way. "The Chimera Anima is digging uncontrollably around the dome! Soon you'll be as flat as a pancake! Are you scared _NOW?!_" Tart asked. Pudding started laughing. "What's so funny?!" Tart demanded.

**_I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?_**

Pudding scooted closer to Tart untill the side of their waists touched. "In that case, we'll turn into fossils together!~" Then she giggled.

"Like I said, _I_ can get out of here easily!" Tart reminded her.

Pudding grabbed Tart's hand and held it in hers. "Let's hold hands!~"

Tart snatched his hand away. "Why?! What are you up to?!" Tart asked.

**_Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know._**

"I think that if we're going to turn into fossils, it would be better to be smiling and holding hands!" She said, another wider smile taking the old one's place.

Taruto blinked his eyes. "You are so wierd..." He stated. Then he remembered something that he wanted to ask. "Hey, why aren't you scared?" He asked, looking back over at her. When he didn't recieve an answer, he got a little upset for some reason. "Why?! Answer m-" His eyes widened when he noticed that she was sweating and her breathing got heavy. "You... You can't breath... And there's hardly any oxygen that hasn't been used up..." He reached out to touch her shoulder. "Hey are you oka-" He drew his hand back when he realized something that set him aback. _What am I DOING?! She's the ENEMY!_, Tart thought. Her breathing continued to get heavier and heavier. "Damn!" He quietly said. "Hey, being a human is pretty inconvenient, isn't it?" He asked, trying to stir up a conversation.

**_Only when you stop to think about me,_**

Pudding started to stir and her eyes fluttered open. Tart then groaned in frustration. "Just tell me that you're scared already!"

Pudding gave a small smile. "I'm not." She said quietly.

Tart was even more enraged with this answer. "Why _NOT?!_"

"Because, I'm not alone." She admitted. "My friend is right beside me!~" She added with one of her familiar smiles.

**_Do you know?_**

Taruto's eyes widened at this comment. He was caught completely off guard. "F-friend?" Tart repeated.

Pudding gave a small nod. "Yup! Me and Taru-Taru! We're friends!~"

Tart rose to his feet at this statement. "Stop kidding with me! We're not friends!" She still continued to smile, unaware of the dangers that he was putting her through. He felt a pang of guilt for everything that he had done to this poor girl. His face softened at her gentle smile. Then another tremor hit.

**_I hate everything about you!_**

He just stared in horror as Pudding lost consciousness due to lack of air. Thoughts of Pudding rushed through his mind. His face turned a rosy pink and he felt ashamed of these feelings. "Ugh! I'd be boring if you died!" He convinced himself that that was the only reason why he was saving her.

**_Why do I love you?_**

He summoned three Chimera Animas and threw them on the ground next to Pudding. Right as Taruto was teleporting away, trees started to rapidly grow out of the three Chimera Animas.

He teleported them out of the dome and gently set her on the ground before kneeling next to her and shaking her awake. "Hey! How long are you going to sleep?" He said.

**_You hate everything about me!_**

Pudding's eyes fluttered open. "Taru-Taru!" She said when she recognized him.

"Don't call me that!" He muttered.

She got to her feet and looked around to see the dome was reinforced with trees. She looked back at Taruto with a grin. "You saved my life, Taru-Taru!" She said, ignoring his protests.

**_Why do you love me?_**

He balled his hand into a fist. "I just said to stop calling me that!"

**_I hate,_**

Her face broke into the cutest smile that Taruto had ever seen. "Thank you, Taru-Taru!~" She said. His face flushed a bright red and this time Taruto didn't bother to correct her.

**_You hate,_**

"You're such a good friend, Taru-Taru!~" She said, shocking him when she tackled him into a big bear hug.

**_I hate,_**

Shocked and suprised, he pushed her off of him and rose into the air to avoid another of Pudding's methods to cleverly choke him. "Look, I only saved you because I haven't seen you cry yet!" He said as he flew off. He knew what he said wasn't true, but he wasn't sure how Pudding would react if she found out the truth.

**_You love me!_**

"It's better if it remains a secret." Tart said when he looked down at the shining wrapped candy in his hands.

**_I hate everything about you!  
Why do I love you?_**

**MEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEWMEW**

How'd you like it?! This song was "I hate everything about you" by Three Days Grace! I hope ou enjoyed it because it took me 6 hours of my sick day to complete it!

Please read and review to make a girl's day. Oh, and I made this one-shot because I thought this described their relationship perfectly!~ Well, this song and a few others, such as "Romeo and Juliet" by Toybox, "Kiss the girl" by Ashley Tisdale, and "Did you forget" by Demi Lavato! Can you see where I'm going with this? I hope so! I hope it was good enough! Well, it's time for me to chill out for a while since I've been working like mad to complete this damn thing!

Ciao! 


End file.
